


candles in the window, carols at the spinet

by brave (orphan_account)



Series: A Miraculous Christmas [24]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Class Shenanigans, Friendship, Gen, No Plot, Writing practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/brave
Summary: for i've grown a little leaner, grown a little colder, grown a little sadder, grown a little older.
Series: A Miraculous Christmas [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553656
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	candles in the window, carols at the spinet

"Come on, come on! Let's get a move on, people!" Alix yells as she skates into the classroom with a box of decorations. Kim is right behind her, carrying two boxes under each arm. "I got some baubles and tinsel here! Also who was it that wanted the fairy lights?"

"That would be me, thanks Kim." Max says, taking one of the boxes from him. He makes his way by the windows, handing the box to Ivan, before hopping on top of the table.

"Be careful, Max," Mylène says, beside Ivan.

"Not to worry, Mylène, I am confident that nothing's going to happen aside from me hanging up these lights." He holds out a hand as Ivan hands him part of the fairy lights. "I got the tape here too," Ivan says. 

"Thanks, Ivan." 

Two tables over, Alya and Lila are cutting snowflakes and stars. "Did I tell you about that time when my father went to the South Pole with a group of scientists? I don't know how he was even able to survive there without freezing his ass off. But he did meet some cool penguins," Lila says, taping one of the finished snowflake cutouts on styrofoam.

"That's awesome," Alya says distractedly, tongue peeking out as she's curving her cut for the star. "Don't forget the glitter this time."

Lila chuckled, "I won't." She grabs for a tube of blue glitter glue, she runs the glue over it, giving the illusion of a sparkling snowflake. "Got another snowflake done! Wait for it to dry though." 

"Thanks, dudette," Nino says grabbing the snowflake beside her. "Snowflake six, coming through!"

"Thanks, Nino, can you put it beside me a sec? I'm not done with this star yet," Marinette says, concentrating on working on the star on the styrofoam cutter.

Once she finishes she grins a little, handing the star to Adrien who is waiting patiently beside her. She and Adrien scan the room before they both zero-in on a bare section of wall at the side. "A little up or a little down?" Adrien asks.

"Hmm, down?"

"Alright."

Adrien goes to the section of the wall he and Marinette were looking at. He taps Juleka, who was currently smoothing her hands over a Christmas banner on the top section of the wall, on the shoulder. She turns to face him, "Yeah?"

He points at her wrist, where she had a roll of double sided tape. "Can I have some?"

"Oh, yeah." She hands him the tape.

"Thank you! Oh, where are the scissors?" 

Rose jumps down from the table at the other side of the banner, "Here's the scissors!" She hands the pair of pink scissors over to Adrien.

"Thanks, Rose!"

"You're welcome!"

"Rose, Juleka, can you help us out a little?" Alix asks from the other side of the room.

"Coming! Come on, Jules," Rose says, dragging Juleka with her.

Alix is standing before the bare Christmas tree beside Nathanaël, who was talking to Sabrina. "Are you sure it's okay with your father?" 

"Yes, don't worry! It's an old tablecloth, I don't think he'll even miss it!" She says, running her hand over the folded red cloth in her arms. 

"Well, if you're sure. Thank you, Sabrina." Nathanaël smiles. 

"Sure thing!" She says, going to the teacher's desk. "Can I ask for some help lifting Mme. Bustier's monitor please?" 

"Got you covered, dudette!" Nino says.

Nathanaël faces Rose and Juleka, gesturing at the boxes at his feet. "Gold and red or blue and silver for the tree?" he asks them.

Juleka and Rose share a look. Then, "Gold and red."

Nathanaël nods, grabbing one of the boxes by his feet. He hands the other box to Alix who takes it to the back of the classroom with Kim, who was on a step ladder sticking a fake garland at the wall above the bookshelves. 

"Blue and silver," she grins.

Kim groans, "Damn."

"I win."

Kim rolls his eyes, "Alright. Hand over the goods."

"Gotcha."

The class continues working in harmony until the first bell signaling homeroom rings. By that time, the classroom is looking like a wonderful Christmas wonderland. The tree is decorated in gold and red, standing beside the blackboard. There's purple and pink tinsel hung above said blackboard with mini Christmas baubles in silver attached to them. The teacher's desk has been covered with a red tablecloth littered with snowflakes nailed to the sides of the desk.

The walls on one side of the room has a banner saying "Joyeux Noël!" with Père Noël's grinning face at the top of the wall. Styro stars and snowflakes are glued on the walls surrounding the room, shimmering because of the glitter. There are fairy lights on the windows, blinking red and green. 

Each students' tables are decorated with various colors of tinsel. There is a drawing of Père Noël with his reindeer-pulled sleigh, Rudolf leading, on the blackboard, courtesy of Nathanaël and Marinette. (She has, after all, seen the man's face up close. Adrien has, too, but she doesn't know that.)

The classroom has been transformed when Mme. Bustier walks in. 

She grins at her students (except for Chloé who sadly could not make it to class because she was 'sick') who all look satisfied with themselves.

"It's beautiful, class. I love it."

"Well, what's the verdict?!" Alix grins, excitedly. The rest of the class is also excited to hear what Mme. Bustier's thoughts are.

"Alright, I concede. You all have the rest of the day free for a party."

"Yes!!" The class chorused. 


End file.
